It is known to manufacture jaw members for electrosurgical instruments by an overmoulding process, in which components are assembled into a mould and flowable material is introduced into the mould to surround the components and form the completed jaw member. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,150,097 & 7,922,953 are examples of such manufacturing methods. It is also known to provide stop members on the jaw member, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,877,852 is one example of such a manufacturing method.